User blog:Imamadmad/New infoboxes just about here!
Within the next few days, the new infoboxes will be implemented across this wiki. In the mean time, the old infoboxes will look a little off. Please do not edit them. Please don't try and manually add the new infoboxes either, as it may mess with the bot run User:CzechOut will be performing to switch these infoboxes over. Long story short, please do not touch the infoboxes until they have all been changed over to their new form, which should hopefully happen in the next 1-2 days, although there is a possibility of it taking a bit longer due to unforeseen circumstances. ---- Whether you've heard about these new infoboxes or not, here's a basic rundown of how they will work. Please note that even if you knew how to use the old infoboxes, there are several things that are different with this one which require you to change how you edit them to make sure they work properly. Everything should be as simple as possible thought. On the right you can see an example of what the new infobox will look like for Level 6. Very different from the old infobox, right? There is a lot less information in it, and what there is has been condensed, however that makes the most important information stand out more. The syntax for this template is as follows: You can see several differences between the old and the new templates already. For example, the previous and next parameters use only the numbers of the next level instead of having to make the link on the page:the template will make the link for you. There is also no title parameter as the title is taken from, well, the title of the page. For the type, prevtype and nexttype parameters, they only accept 5 values; Jelly, Moves, Order, Timed, and Ingredient. Any other parameters won't work. This is because not only do the type parameters determine the link given to the type page, they also control the level type image at the bottom of the template. While you may think that makes things harder, it actually simplifies things and makes things consistent across all pages as there are so few options needed. Another thing to note is that except for the previous parameter on Level 1, if there is no value for a parameter, you need to leave it empty! Do not put "N/A" as the value, as the template is meant to work around unused parameters. As an example with the template above for Level 6, the time, ingredients, orders and blockers parameters are unneeded for that level, so they are left blank and the template either doesn't include them or, as in the case of blockers, puts the value as "None". When it comes to linking within the template, there is really only one place where you have to put links manually, and that's the blockers because there are often multiple and, well, it's easier to do them separately! But for the rest of the parameters, the template will link them automatically, so it is actually anti-productive to link them yourself. That's all I can think to say now. If I think of more, I will update this blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs